Shion Family Reunion!
by Icchi-chan
Summary: Kaiko ngadain 'reunian' buat para Shion Family. Seperti biasa, Kaito yang kena imbasnya. Mulai dari perang narsis antar Akaito dan Kizaito, sampai Kaito dibabat Miku, Rin, Meiko, Luka, dan Teto. Gaje. RnR?


Icchi mendadak ada ide bikin fic Shion Family, dan sepertinya Kaito akan sengsara disini? Wakakakak XD Icchi cuma masukkin Shion Family yang Icchi tau aja. Jadi... Begitulah #Begitulah apanya?

* * *

Disc: Seluruh chara disini bukan punya Icchi

Warn: kayaknya OOC, mungkin Typo, garing, gaje

Note: Disini rata-rata nyeritain yang cowoknya, soalnya para cewek lagi ngumpul dan arisan Bareng Kaiko (?)

* * *

"Kaiko! Kalo mau bikin reunian kenapa kagak bilang-bilang dulu?!" Kaito ngomel ke Kaiko

"Sori, Lagian kalo aku kasih tau ke Nii-san, pasti Nii-san nolak" Kaiko nyantai

'iya juga sih...' Kaito akhirnya pasrah menerima kenyataan #halah

.

.

.

.

.

Mendadak di luar terjadi ribut-ribut

"Kaitooooo!" Akaito dengan seenak jidatnya masuk ke rumah Kaito-Kaiko diikuti segelintir Fanloid dari Kaito yang lainnya.

"Eh, Halo Akai" Kaito cengo melihat pria cabe itu memeluknya

"Kamu makin cakep aja! Tapi tetep cakepan aku, Akaito yang Awesome ini!" Akai pun Narsis-narsis ria. Kaito sweatdrop

"Secakep-cakepnya kamu, masih cakepan aku!" Kizaito nyamber-nyamber

"Tidak! Akulah yang terkeceh!" Akaito kembali narsis

"Aku yang paling Ganteng!" Kizaito pun tak kalah Narsis

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Sementara Kaito sweatdrop lagi melihat battle narsis anatar si merah dan si pink.

"Kaaaa...i...to..." Mendadak Kaito merasa ada aura pembunuh dibelakangnya. Kaito melihat kebelakang, Dan sesuai perkiraannya, Taito, si ungu yang memakai perban, udah sigap disitu dengan pisaunya. Mode Yanderenya lagi on.

"Ta... Tai... Kenapa?" Kaito gemetar, punya firasat buruk kalo dia bakal dijadiin 'proyek' si ungu di depannya

"Kampr*t lu, ngatain gue Tai" Taito sebel

"iya, iya" Kaito menghela napas.

-REPLAY!-

"Ta... Taito... Kenapa?" Kaito gemetar, punya firasat buruk kalo dia bakal dijadiin 'proyek' si ungu di depannya

"Aku ingin membunuhmu... Supaya aku jadi yang paling populer diantara Shion Family... (Icchi: Taito kok jadi kayak Fang di Boboiboy? / Taito: Terinspirasi dari dia (?) / Icchi: *sweatdrop* sesama ungu...)

"Ngimpi Lo!" Kaito sempet-sempetnya ngelawak, ga nyadar apa di depannya adalah si Yandere akut

"Oh ya?" Taito senyum Yandere dan mendekati Kaito. Sekuat tenaga, Kaito ngacir menghindari Taito

"Go-Go Kaito! Go-Go Kaito!" Abaikan, ini para FG Kaito.

Kaito terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia kesandung sesuatu.

"Ah! Kage! Kamu ngapain jongkok disitu! ngalangin jalan!" Kaito ngomel ke Kageito. Sementara yang diomelin cuek, bahkan nengok ke Kaito pun nggak.

"Woy! Kage! Jawab dong!" Kaito tetep dikacangin Kageito. Mukanya Kageito ga kelihatan, jadi ga jelas dia lagi ngapain. Tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prut

"Hufh... Akhirnya keluar juga" Dan Kageito dengan seenak udelnya ninggalin Kaito yang tepar akibat bau yang sangat parah dari kentut Kageito.

"Kaito-Nii! Kaito-nii!" Seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kaito. Kaito bangun, dan melihat orang di hadapannya.

"Eh, Nigai. Kenapa?" Kaito melihat si bocah Hijau alais Nigaito di depannya

"Minta duit buat jajan"

WHAT?

"Hah?" Kaito sweatdrop

"Minta duit jajan."

"Yaudah, nih!" Kaito memberi Nigai lembaran uang 5 Duit Vocaloid yang berwarna cokelat (Icchi: Anggaplah duit di tempatnya Kaito sama kayak di Indo, tapi 0-nya dikurangin. Dan disini Icchi menamainya 'Duit Vocaloid' #ga ada ide #plak)

"Nggak mau" Nigaito menolak

"Hah?"

"Mau yang ijo. Biar sama kayak aku"

Kaito sweatdrop. Si ijo kecil ini ternyata suka yang ijo-ijo juga. Kaito menyerah dan memberinya 20.

"Yeeey! Dapet duiiit!" Nigaito ngacir tanpa terimakasih. Kaito menghela napas lagi.

"Yo, Kaito!"

"Eh, Zeito. Wassup bro?!" Kaito menepuk si pemuda berkulit hitam #Icchi digampar Zeito# Maksudnya pemuda bernuansa Hitam di hadapannya. Sepertinya diantara Shion family masih ada yang normal. si Zeito ini salah satunya.

"Kaito... Urusanku denganmu belum selesai..." Taito kembali ngejar Kaito. Tapi Tato sepertinya kali ini lebih cepat karena...

"WTF! Pakaito! Kok ente bantuin si Taito? Bantuin Saya napa!" Kaito ngacir lebih cepat dari larinya yang tadi, karena Taito mengendarai Pakaito, si kuda (?) rainbow yang memakai syal. Sebenarnya Icchi ga yakin dia Shion Family, tapi gak apa-apa, kan belakangnya ada -ito nya

"Beeerhentiiii!" Cahaya Matahari menyinari Kaito. Pakaito pun berhenti. Taito jatuh akibat rem mendadak. Semoga Taito diterima di sisi pinggir rumah sakit di bagian UGD. Amin.

"Kikaitooooo... Kaulah dewa penyelamatkuuuuhhh..." Kaito nangis lebay den memeluk Kikaito, sementara si kuning-kuning ngambang #digaplok Kikai# Kuning matahari maksudnya, sweatdrop melihat Kaito.

"Ikutaaan!" Seseorang ikut pelukan

"KAMAITO!?" Kaito mukanya menunjukkan kalo dia mau ngomong sumpah-gue-badluck-kalo-ketemu-dia

"Orang-orang aneh" Hairaito sweatdrop

"Setuju" Kata Mokaito sambil menyeruput kopi yang dibuatnya sendiri akibat gak ada yang ngasih minuman karena udah pada ribut duluan #tabah yah#

"Lepaas!" Kaito berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kamaito. Dan akhirnya, Kaito berhasil lepas, Saudara-saudara! (sfx: Tepuk tangan ala supporter bola yang melihat tim yang didukungnya menang). Kaito berlari sampai dia menubruk 2 orang sekalingus #malang#tabah yah

"Shiraito! Kuraito! Kalian gak pa-pa?"

"I...Iya..." Shiraito berusaha menahan sakitnya

"Gak pa-pa apanya, Dodol! tubkuran ente rasanya kayak ditubruk bom bom car tau!" Kuraito ngomel-ngomel

"A... Maaf kalo gitu"

"KAITO~~ MAU LARI KEMANAAAHHH!" Kamaito ternyata mengejarnya

"Dapuk, Ngapain ente ngejar ane! Maaf Shirai, Kurai, Aku harus kabur!" Kaito ngacir. Di dekat pintu masuk rumahnya, Dia nabrak orang LAGI! Makanya, lari hati-hati.

"A... Maafkan aku!" Kaito melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. Ternyata...

"Hu... huwaaaa..." Kiaito nangis!

"Bakaito! Ngapain lu sama si Kiaito! Nangis kan dia jadinya!" Dell yang mengantar Kiaito ngomel

"A... Maaf Dell-san, aku sedang menghindari kejaran lelaki jejadian..." Kaito ciut gara-gara diomelin Dell

"Dell... Mau pulang..." Kiaito ngambek

"Yaudah, Yuk pulang" Dell dan Kiaito pergi

"Haaaah..." Kaito menunduk dan menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Lalu, tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis di depannya

"Apakah ini Rumah Shion?" Tanya gadis itu

"I...iya. Kamu siapa?" Tanya Kaito

"Aku Yowa Shion, Aku diundang Kaiko kesini..." Jawab Yowa

"Ka...Kamu manis juga ya..." Kaito memuji Yowa. Yowa mukanya merah. Lalu Yowa melihat Kaito dan...

"A... Aku mau mencari Kaiko! Dadah!" Yowa ngacir sebisa mungkin melihat apa yang ada di belakang Kaito tadi"

"Kok pergi?" Kaito bingung. Kaito berbalik dan...

"Hai, Kaito!" Miku bawa pisau gede

"Tadi itu siapa ya?" Rin bawa gergaji mesin

"Apa kau kenal?" Meiko tidak bawa apa-apa, tapi dengan tangannya itu saja dia sudah bisa membuat Kaito pingsan

"Kalau kau menduakan kami..." Luka juga bawa pisau

"Kau tau akibatnya..." Teto mode chimera-nya on

"A... Aku gak ngapa-ngapain kok!" Kaito gemetar

"SERBUUUUUUUU!"

Semoga Kaito diterima di rumah sakit terdekat

-owari-

* * *

Gaje amat -,- Oh iya, Maaf untuk Yowa, kamu ikut nyemplung kesini. Padahal ga ada hubungan darah ama si Kaito dll -_- Dan di bagian akhir, Itu para Vocaloid/Utau yang biasa di pair sama Kaito. Yah, Maaf juga buat Kaito karena kamu jadi Badluck lagi.

**Boleh minta Review?**


End file.
